


Choque de Novela das Oito: O Clone

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Series: Choque de Novela das Oito [2]
Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: F/M, M/M, vamo lá
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: O enredo da novela se descomplica. Ou, pelo menos, os personagens se tornam conscientes o suficiente para dar um jeito de saírem dela e tomarem algumas decisões por conta própria. Como a hora de sair de cena.





	Choque de Novela das Oito: O Clone

**Author's Note:**

> Então, gente, lembram de uma fic chamada "choque de novela das oito: La usurpadora"? Quem sim, essa é a continuação dela. Quem não, bem, ainda é a continuação dela, mas as duas são semi independentes e da pra ler uma e não ler a outra. Mas é mais legal ler as duas. E vai ter mais duas fics ligadas a essa, psé.
> 
> Disclaimerzinho rápido que isso aqui é com os personagens apenas e os atores são claramente apenas atores e não tem nada a ver com isso.
> 
> Essa fic foi um oferecimento Panda Reader, o maravilhoso pessoa-aplicativo que beta fanfics pra vc*!
> 
> *Desde que você tenha o aplicativo, o que no caso você não tem. Infelizmente exige mta burocracia pra adquirir e você tem que fazer amizade com a AI primeiro. É tudo computador, hoje em dia.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

A primeira vez que Amanda viu Julinho, como qualquer cidadã de bem com carteira assinada, ela não foi com a cara dele. Parecia ser mais um desses caras meio grosseirões e machistas e não curtiu nem um pouco o jeito como ele zoava Maurílio. Tudo bem que Maurílio sempre foi de ter amigos estranhos – Rogerinho lhe assustara da primeira vez que o vira e hoje Amanda o achava uma ótima pessoa – mas não achava que Julinho merecesse a amizade do seu irmão.    
  
Não se meteu e apenas observou os dois juntos. Logo, lhe pareceu que eles eram sim bons amigos e compartilhavam gostos em comum. Talvez Julinho nem fosse tão ruim assim.   
  
Com o tempo começou a achar que tinha algo a mais entre seu irmão e o piloto da Sprinter branca. Nada muito declarado, mas via os olhares e os sorrisos de Maurílio, o jeito como Julinho parecia sempre fazer questão de chamar a atenção dele e os apelidos que se no início pareciam agressivos, cada vez mais soavam como uma forma de carinho.   
  
Ele e Julinho passavam bastante tempo sozinhos, na casa que os irmãos viriam a morar quando sua mãe ( _ “Surpresa!” _ ) decidiu reaparecer na vida deles para querer reatar laços, o que os dois tinham certeza que nunca aconteceria. Geralmente Amanda não estava em casa, mas sabia que Julinho às vezes ia para ajudar Maurílio com a Kombi ou os dois ficavam compondo músicas para a carreira musical que aparentemente estavam bolando. Ou ele simplesmente surgia lá, sem explicação nenhuma e Amanda os encontrava mais tarde no sofá, dormindo, os créditos de algum filme passando na tela e Brenda estrategicamente deitada no colo dos dois.    
  
Amanda estava acostumada a pensar que os dois ficariam juntos. Parecia claro na cabeça dela, mesmo sem conversar com Maurílio especificamente sobre o assunto. Achava que, quando acontecesse alguma evolução nesse sentido, ele viria lhe contar. Preferia não se meter em algo que parecia já tão bem encaminhado.   
  
O que ela não contava era que isso era apenas o que _ parecia. _

 

***

 

Tudo desandou uma bela tarde em que Julinho aparecera na casa deles enquanto Maurílio estava fora. A mãe dos dois, provavelmente mais fã de Julinho do que os dois irmãos juntos, havia aberto a porta para ele e Amanda só foi descobrir de sua presença quando o dito cujo chegou na porta de seu quarto, se escorando no batente da porta, um jeito relaxado, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente sedutor. Amanda conhecia aquela pose, já tinha usado a mesma estratégia quando queria chegar em alguém, mas, distraída como estava, nem lhe chamara a atenção de que algo podia estar errado no universo – tirando o livro nonsense que uma amiga havia lhe emprestado e ela continuava a ler não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez para poder fazer uma belíssima crítica literária depois, mostrar exatamente como os personagens não tinham complexidade nenhuma e as cenas de sexo eram fantasiosas e brochantes. Isso, claro, sendo simpática.

 

\- Ei, Amanda. 

\- Hm? - Ergueu o olhar. - Ah,  Julinho. Tá fazendo o que aqui? Maurílio vai ficar no projac até tarde hoje.

 

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos semicerrados e ela ainda não notara o que estava acontecendo. - Eu queria era falar com você mesmo.

 

\- Diga. - Encolheu os ombros, toda inocente. Depois, teria pesadelos com aquela cena por alguns dias, com como pode ser tão cega.

 

\- A gente podia sair um dia desses. Sei lá, ir prum bar, alguma coisa assim. Sei que você gosta dessas coisas.

 

Amanda franziu o cenho.

 

\- Sair? Só a gente?

 

Julinho riu, achando graça na sua lentidão em acompanhar o pensamento.

 

\- É, tipo um encontro, gata. Quer sair comigo?

 

Amanda fechou o livro em mãos, percebendo que alguma coisa importante estava acontecendo no enredo da sua vida. Olhou Julinho incrédula e começou a rir. Ele pareceu meio ofendido pela risada, mas ela não se importou.

 

\- Que isso, Julinho, tá louco? Eu e você? Da onde tirou isso?

 

\- Bem, princesa, caso não tenha percebido eu já estava tentando chamar sua atenção faz tempo.

 

De repente,  _ flashbacks _ de outros momentos que passaram sozinhos surgiram na sua mente. É, talvez ele realmente estivesse falando sério… O que levantava outras questões.

 

\- Mas e o meu irmão?

 

\- Como assim e o seu irmão? Tá preocupado dele ficar com ciúmes? Porra, ele não pode controlar nossas vidas também, né, neném. Ele vai entender. - Julinho se endireitou na porta, já um tanto impaciente. - Mas então o que me diz?

 

Ainda abobada, Amanda abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, buscando as palavras.

 

\- … Me dá um tempo pra pensar?

 

\- Claro, rainha, o que você quiser. Bom, então já vou indo, só vim aqui pra falar com você mesmo. Mas vê se não esquece, ein, gata?

 

\- Não vou esquecer. Pode deixar. - Sorriu de forma monalística enquanto Julinho se afastava.

 

Só esperou o tempo dele sair de casa para assumir uma expressão de desespero total e pegar o celular, ligando rapidamente para o irmão.

 

\- Maurílio, precisamos conversar urgentemente. - Mal deixou ele atender e já foi falando. - Tenta vir para casa o mais cedo possível!

 

***

 

Amanda era um ano mais velha que Maurílio, mas muitas pessoas achavam que se tratavam de gêmeos. Foram criados desde cedo pela avó. O pai, não conheciam e mal se falava dele. A mãe, se manteve um mistério por muitos anos, não queria ter que criar os filhos e largou com a mãe, só ressurgindo depois da morte dela, provavelmente por não ter para onde ir.

 

Durante a infância, a própria avó costumava confundi-los. Amanda se lembrava claramente de ter sido chamada de Maurílio por um ano inteiro e de ter feito o jardim de infância duas vezes.

 

Hoje em dia, era, obviamente, mais raro que isso acontecesse, mas tinham várias coisas em comum. Curtiam, no geral, os mesmos filmes, ambos eram chegados em cores fortes e estampas. Gostavam do um pouco demais do sundae do Bobs e de tagarelar sobre seus assuntos favoritos - mesmo que a área de Amanda fosse muito mais a da literatura.

 

Foram muito próximos na juventude e mesmo que agora já não fossem mais tão grudados, ainda tinham uma boa relação.

 

E em prol da sua boa relação foi que quando Maurílio chegou em casa, Amanda praticamente o arrastou casa a dentro.

 

\- O que é isso Amanda? O que está acontecendo? É algo grave? - Ele perguntou, mas se deixou levar, a expressão de urgência no rosto.

 

\- Sim. Quer dizer, quase. Quer dizer, é grave, mas não é uma emergência.

 

Levou o irmão até seu quarto e fechou a porta. Sentaram-se lado a lado na cama dela, coberta por uma colcha floral chamativa, Maurílio de olhos arregalados, esperando que ela começasse a dizer o que acontecia.

 

Depois de respirar profundamente, Amanda tomou a coragem necessária para encarar o irmão e disse:

 

\- O Julinho me chamou pra sair.

 

Maurílio piscou os olhos. Aquilo era… Bem anticlimático.

 

\-  _ Ah. _ \- Disse, sentindo os ombros relaxarem. - Bom… Ahm, eu não sei bem o que você quer que eu diga agora.

 

\- Maurílio! - Ela chamou com urgência. O irmão claramente não entendia a gravidade desse problema. - Presta atenção! O Julinho da Van me chamou para sair! O  _ seu _ Julinho!

 

\- Eu… - Ele continuava perdido. - Meio que já tinha entendido que era esse Julinho.

 

\- Você gosta dele!

 

\- Sim, ma---  _ Que? -  _ Sua expressão agora era de choque total.

 

\- O que  _ o que? _

 

\- Não, tipo,  _ como assim? _

 

\-  _ Ahm? _

 

Os dois irmãos se encararam, confusos e perdidos naquela conversa.

 

Maurílio foi quem retomou a conversa dessa vez.

 

\- Então… Como você--- De onde você tirou que eu gosto do Julinho? - Tentou forçar uma risada.

 

\- Eu te conheço, maninho. Sei que gosta dele. Dá pra ver no jeito que você olha pra ele.

 

Maurílio desarmou, fazendo biquinho. 

 

\- É, você me conhece mesmo… Mas é só… Um  _ crush _ , nada demais. Quer dizer, nunca vai rolar e tá tudo bem. Não quero estragar uma amizade de tanto tempo.

 

\- Do que você tá falando? Ele sempre flerta com você, te dá atenção! Eu sempre achei que vocês fossem ficar juntos!

 

Maurílio riu, meio amargo.

 

\- Bom, foi você quem ele chamou para sair.

 

Amanda bufou, levando as mãos ao rosto.

 

\- Porque ele--- Porque ele é idiota, claro! Ele deve tar confundindo tudo!

 

\- Amanda, eu conheço o Julinho melhor do que você e… Ele flerta com todo mundo. É normal. Nem sempre quer dizer mesmo alguma coisa.

 

\- Mas--- Eu vou falar com ele. Eu não respondi ainda então vou dizer na cara dele que ele deveria ficar com você!

 

\- Não! - Maurílio segurou a irmã pela mão, como se tivesse medo da possibilidade dela levantar e fazer exatamente isso. - Tá louca? É uma péssima ideia! E eu já te falei que não importa tanto assim.

 

\- Maurí... Você não devia se privar das coisas assim. - Ela se soltou dele e abriu os braços e Maurílio foi se aninhar no abraço dela. Amanda começou a fazer cafuné em seus cabelos e permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo.

 

\- Você também não precisa se privar… - Maurílio começou. - Quer dizer… Se você quiser sair com ele, você deveria.

 

\- Eu nunca pensei nele desse jeito, Maurí. - Ela revirou os olhos.

 

\- Mas ele faz seu tipo?

 

Amanda mordeu os lábios, demorando para responder. O chato de ser próxima de Maurílio é que ele ia pegar qualquer mentira que ela contasse.

 

Maurílio se afastou, a olhando nos olhos.

 

\-  _ Amanda… _

 

\- Tá, talvez um pouco! Ele parece alguém divertido pra dar umas saídas, uns amassos… Mas eu posso arranjar um monte igual a ele na balada.

 

\- Amanda… - Ele continuou. - Eu não vou me ofender se você sair com ele. Eu disse pra você, não é tão sério quanto você acha. Eu não estou  _ apaixonado _ por ele, só… Acho ele atraente e se rolasse seria legal, mas nada demais. Não quero que você perca uma chance de se divertir por algo que nem vai acontecer.

 

Amanda pensou, olhando o irmão e mordendo os lábios.

 

\- Ok. Eu vou, mas só pra provar que ele escolheu a pessoa errada. E vou fazer propaganda de você no encontro todo!

 

Maurílio riu.

 

\- Tudo bem, mana. - Deu um beijo no rosto da irmã. - Obrigado, por me contar de qualquer forma. E por me consultar antes.

\- Você é meu bebê. Não quero fazer nada que te machuque. - Ela abraçou o irmão bem apertado e ele riu.

 

***

 

O encontro foi dali a alguns dias. Amanda estava muito ciente da sua missão de fazer Julinho perceber que realmente estava afim era do irmão dela, mas acabou se distraindo com o fato de Julinho ter acertado exatamente o seu barzinho com música acústica/espaço privativo legal pra dar uns amassos nas peguetes sem saber. Acabou que era também o bar favorito dele para impressionar os crushes e embora fosse pouco ortodoxo, começaram a discutir suas técnicas de sedução e trocar dicas, enquanto tomavam uns drinks coloridos e com alto teor de álcool - a única maneira de consumir bebidas afrescalhadas, ambos concordavam.

 

Era divertido e fácil falar com Julinho da Van, não era exatamente uma novidade; Tentou puxar o assunto para Maurílio, mas acabaram foi trocando histórias sobre ele e Amanda não resistiu em contar do apelido corta clima do irmão - aquático - e talvez beber muito não fosse exatamente bom para o plano.

 

E de repente estavam dançando músicas que ela nem lembrava quais, muito grudados um no outro e um beijo ou mais beijos rolaram e o encontro, infelizmente, fora um sucesso.

 

Arrependida, levou a Maurílio sua frustração e ele, com um sorriso, a estimulou a sair de novo com Julinho, se tinha gostado, que estava tudo bem e que ele nem ligara tanto assim para eles terem saído.

 

E parecia sincero e talvez, na época, fosse mesmo o que ele sentia.

 

Amanda saiu outras vezes com Julinho. E em pouco menos de um mês, estavam namorando.

 

***

Meses se passaram. A rotina dos irmãos mudara e não passavam mais tanto tempo juntos. Quando estavam os dois em casa, geralmente Julinho também estava lá. No meio de todas as coisas que aconteciam no cotidiano, era fácil que certas coisas passassem despercebido. Como o fato dos irmão estarem se afastando. E que Maurílio já não tinha tanta certeza sobre o relacionamento de Amanda com Julinho.

 

Foi num dia de folga de Amanda, entre o trabalho na creche e a  faculdade de letras, que aconteceu o estopim.

 

Maurílio chegou em casa batendo a porta e Amanda, lá da cozinha, escutou e foi atrás do irmão.

 

\- Maurílio? - Perguntou, mas ele já ia em direção aos quartos, nem notando sua presença.

 

Ouviu ele fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si e deu alguns segundos para ele antes de segui-lo. 

 

\- Maurí? - Chamou, a voz suave, batendo na porta de leve. - O que aconteceu? Posso entrar?

 

Ouviu o irmão fungar lá dentro e demorou um pouquinho, mas logo ouviu a resposta meio trêmula.

 

\- Pode entrar.

 

Ela entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Maurílio estava sentado na própria cama, esfregando os olhos. Era óbvio que estava chorando, mesmo que tentasse desesperadamente parecer forte agora.

 

\- Maurí… - Ela se aproximou, envolvendo o irmão nos braços e deixando que ele chorasse contra o seu peito. Massageou suas costas, beijando seus cabelos. - Ô, maninho… O que aconteceu?

 

\- Deixa pra lá, eu--- Não quero te incomodar. Eu vou ficar bem.

 

\- Deixa de ser ridículo! Você tá chorando e você nem chora fácil assim! Me conta o que houve, maninho… Por favor, confia em mim.

 

\- É que--- Foi o Julinho.

 

Amanda estreitou os olhos.

 

\- Julinho? O que ele te fez?

 

Maurílio se afastou da irmã, olhando pro chão enquanto falava, a expressão meio irritada e gesticulava nervosamente. 

 

\- Ele--- Ele me seguiu, parece que a mando de Rogerinho e Renan. Ele apareceu no meu encontro e foi---  _ Ele estragou tudo _ .

 

\- Encontro? Maurílio você tá namorando e não me contou? - Ela não conseguiu evitar que as palavras saíssem com certa indignação.

 

Ele lhe lançou um olhar meio envergonhado.

 

\- Me desculpa, eu--- Achei que fosse melhor. Ele trabalha com Uber, os caras detestam uber e tudo mais, a gente queria manter segredo. Fiquei com medo que você deixasse escapar alguma coisa pro Julinho.

 

Aquilo magoou um pouco Amanda, mas ela decidiu engolir. Tinham coisas mais importantes que ela precisava saber agora.

 

\- Tudo bem… Agora, o que o Julinho fez exatamente?

 

\- Ele foi super hostil com o Reinaldo, foi ridículo, sabe. - Deu uma fungada. - Ele fez uma ceninha de ciúmes como se--- como se eu devesse qualquer coisa pra ele! Acabei meio falando que eu gostava dele…. Isso não é justo! Eu tava fazendo tudo certo! Tudo pra superar ele! E ele vem querer estragar tudo, querer me fazer ficar confuso de novo! Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo!

 

Amanda escutou tudo em silêncio. Por fim, buscou uma das mãos dos irmão, envolvendo-a com as suas, e ele pareceu perceber para quem ele estava contando tudo aquilo.

 

\- Amanda… Escuta, eu---

 

\- Não, me escuta você. Você está apaixonado pelo Julinho?

 

Maurílio ficou sem saber o que responder, encarando a irmã como se implorasse para ela não lhe fazer responder aquilo.

 

Mas Amanda precisava saber a verdade.

 

\- Maurílio… Você tinha dito antes que não era nada demais. - Ela pesou suas palavras com cuidado. - Você… Você mentiu pra mim?

 

\- Não! - Ele se apressou em dizer. - Eu nunca mentiria assim pra você! Era a verdade!

 

\-  _ Era?  _

 

Maurílio suspirou.

 

\- Eu…  Antes, quando vocês saíram da primeira vez, eu achei que não era nada demais. Eu não sentia nada demais. Mas o sentimento meio que--- Cresceu. E ver vocês juntos, eu sempre--- Sempre senti muito ciúmes. Desculpa, Amanda. Desculpa mesmo. Eu não achei que isso fosse me afetar de verdade.

 

\- Você devia ter me falado, Maurílio. - Ela passou a mão no rosto dele delicadamente, sentindo seus próprios olhos umedecerem. - Eu não queria te machucar, maninho. Eu nunca quis.

 

\- Eu sei. Eu sei, Amanda, eu juro que sei! E eu não quero que você se prive das coisas por mim! Vocês sempre pareceram tão felizes e falavam até em casamento, eu--- por favor, não termina com o Julinho por minha causa.

 

\- Não, Maurílio. As coisas… Não são bem assim. Nunca foi tão sério, não dessa forma. A gente fala mas--- Você acha mesmo que  _ eu _ me casaria com J _ ulinho da Van _ ? Ele não é o homem da minha vida. Aliás, o único homem da minha vida é você, irmãozinho. O resto, o que tenho a ver.

 

Maurílio riu, fracamente.

 

\- Mas vocês são felizes juntos.

 

\- É. - Ela teve que admitir. - Acho que sim.

 

Ficaram em silêncio. Lágrimas rolaram pela bochecha de Amanda. Doía ver o irmão daquele jeito. Doía pensar que tinha caído no tipo de clichê mais antigo e novelístico de todos - o triângulo amoroso com alguém da família envolvido, para redobrar a dramaticidade e fazer tudo parece uma escolha mais difícil do que realmente era.

 

\- Ele nem percebe que flerta comigo. - Maurílio voltou a falar, com dor, um claro desabafo. - Eu disse pra você. Nunca quis dizer nada.

 

\- Ah, Maurílio… - Voltou a abraçar o irmão e ficaram assim por um tempo, cada um com seus pensamentos, deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas.

 

\- Você… Você gosta assim desse outro cara? Reinaldo? - Amanda teve que voltar a puxar o assunto.

 

\- Eu… Gosto da companhia dele. Ele me faz muito bem. Eu gosto de ficar com ele e de beijar ele. Ele me escuta.

 

\- Mas ele não é o Julinho, não é?

 

\- Não. O que eu faço, Amanda? 

 

Ela suspirou.

 

\- Eu não sei, maninho. Eu não sei.

 

***

 

Embora Amanda não soubesse o que Maurílio deveria fazer, tinha algo que ela sabia: O que ela tinha de fazer. Pensou por um tempo, sobre o que queria para si, sobre seu relacionamento com o irmão e com Julinho. Pôs tudo na balança. E decidiu levar tudo isso ao namorado.

 

Julinho, depois da ceninha de ciúmes, ficou meio desaparecido. Não foi mais na casa deles e quando Amanda ligava para ele, ele a evitava. Mas Amanda não era exatamente caracterizada por sua paciência e numa sexta feira, ao voltar do trabalho, ligou para a mãe de Julinho, Dona Rosana, para saber se ele estava em casa.

 

Ele estava.

 

Com sua moto, foi até lá e apareceu na sua porta, chamando por seu nome. Julinho foi até a porta, assustado, olhos suspeitamente arregalados.

 

\- Amanda… O que você tá fazendo aqui?

 

\- Sobe na garupa, Julinho. Temos que conversar.

 

Ele engoliu em seco, mas obedeceu.

 

Amanda o levou para um bar, o mesmo do primeiro encontro deles e foram para umas mesas mais afastadas. Pediu água pros dois e Julinho nem se manifestava. Parecia que o garanhão estava com o rabo entre as pernas, já sabendo que fizera merda e dessa vez, ao contrário de tantas outras, não sabia que desculpa arrumar.

 

Sentaram um de frente para o outro.

 

Amanda começou.

 

\- Não tem nada que você queira me falar, Júlio?

 

\- Ah, gata, eu… Foi mal ter desaparecido. Aconteceram umas coisas aí e eu fiquei---

 

\- Meu irmão aconteceu. - Ela cruzou os braços, se recostando na cadeira. - Sei da história que você foi no encontro dele e deu um showzinho. Pode falar com todas as letras.

 

\- Amanda… Isso… Não é exatamente assim. Eu fiz isso porque, porra, o cara é uber! É meio traição isso e ele nem falou pra ninguém que tava saindo com alguém! Quer dizer, nem você sabia, né?

 

_ Sim, _ ela pensou.  _ Nem ela sabia _ , exatamente por causa de Julinho.

 

O garçom trouxe a garrafa de água e dois copos. Amanda se ocupou em se servir e tomar alguns goles. Julinho fez o mesmo, talvez para ter com o que se ocupar.

 

\- Julinho… Você gosta do meu irmão?

 

Julinho hesitou. E esses pequenos segundos, lhe disseram mais do que o que ele tentara lhe falar:

 

\- … Não! Só como amigo! Eu gosto de você, estamos juntos, não tamos? O Maurílio… Eu só queria proteger ele, mas sei que fui longe demais.

 

\- Julinho… Tá tudo bem, pode assumir pra mim. Você gosta dele. Não tem problema você me dizer isso.

 

\- Amanda, por favor! Eu já disse que não! - Ele falou, mais rígido, claramente se irritando com a conversa.

 

Ficam se encarando por um tempo, numa batalha de olhares, nenhum dos dois se rendendo. 

 

\- Ok, não precisa admitir pra mim então. - O tom de Amanda assumiu uma certa indignação na fala, por mais que não fosse a sua intenção. - Mas você tem que admitir que é no mínimo estranho que você, tendo uma namorada, fazer uma clara ceninha de ciúmes. Será que se fosse com Rogerinho ou Renan, você teria feito o mesmo?

 

\- Os dois são homens criados, não vão fazer esse tipo de besteira!

 

\- E desde quando você é quem decide o que é melhor pro Maurílio? Que eu saiba, o tal do uber é uma ótima pessoa que trata o meu irmão super bem. Talvez melhor do que você andou tratando, não é?

 

Ela tomou mais um gole, estudando as reações de Julinho. Ela tinha feito ele ficar sem palavras, pelo menos. Parecia pensar, inquieto. Ele baixou a cabeça, passando as mãos nos cabelos. E então voltou a encará-la.

 

\-  _ Tá.  _ O que você quer exatamente, Amanda? Um pedido de desculpas? Que eu prometa que não vai mais acontecer? 

 

\- Eu não quero nada. Ou melhor, quero que você seja sincero, pelo menos consigo mesmo.

 

\- Eu estou sendo. - Ele disse entre dentes.

 

\- Está mesmo? - Ela continuou, o tom descrente.

 

Ele respirou pesadamente, tentando se acalmar.

 

\- Amanda… Vamos por favor esquecer isso. Maurílio tá lá com o Uber dele. Eu só quero ficar aqui e curtir, com você.

 

\- Você sabe que eu vou terminar com você.

 

\- A gente não precisa---

 

\- Eu quero terminar. 

 

Aquilo chocou Julinho mais do que ela achava que chocaria.

 

\- A gente se dá bem… - Ele insistiu. - Poxa, eu… Você foi uma das pessoas com quem eu fiquei por mais tempo.

 

Infelizmente, Amanda não pode evitar que lágrimas descessem pelas suas bochechas. Odiava ser sensível.

 

\- Eu sei. E foi bom o tempo que passamos juntos. Mas eu não posso fazer isso sabendo que machuco meu irmão. Não posso fazer isso sabendo que você provavelmente também gosta dele. Nós sempre soubemos que não seria para sempre. - Ela riu, meio triste. - E eu sei que não gosto de você tanto quanto meu irmão gosta. E nem o tanto quanto você provavelmente merece.

 

Julinho ficou quieto, sem saber o que dizer.

 

\- Me faz um favor. - Ela continuou. - Não desiste do Maurílio. Se você gosta dele de verdade…

 

Finalmente, aquilo parece quebrar a teimosia de Julinho. 

 

\- Eu nem sei se-- Eu nem sabia que gostava dele! Como posso desistir de algo que eu nem sei direito se quero?

 

\- Bom, então pensa a respeito. - Ela terminou de tomar o seu copo d’água. - Eu tenho que ir. A Brenda não gosta de ficar sozinha por muito tempo, se não ela come nossas coisas. Você sabe. - Se levantou, botando uma mão no ombro de Julinho. - Por favor, pensa direito dessa vez no que você vai fazer. Não quero ter que cair na porrada com você. - Brincou. -  Você é até um ex legal.

 

Ela colocou uma nota para pagar pela água na mesa e se retirou. 

 

Julinho, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e os olhos fechados, ficou sozinho, com seus próprios pensamentos e nada alcoólico para distrair. 

 

A pior fossa é aquele se lava com água. Essa nenhum dos artistas mais agitados que costumava ouvir se dignava a tocar. Essa combinava com bossa nova, com um toque triste e melancólico.

 

Julinho nunca foi exatamente bom em ter que lidar com os próprios pensamentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por lerem, na próxima vem...mas sofrência. Só mais um pouquinho e vem felicidade, juro.
> 
> Se você tem instagram, da uma moralzinha e segue o @ficsquaseverso lá, faz esse favor. <3


End file.
